Muerte x ambición
by Hanaikay
Summary: Este es un fic de bueno... muertes, no me gusta mucho, quizás se apenen un pko, pero  termina un pko tierno pro fome encuentro yo... porfa dejen reviews! son muy útiles para mí! bueno léanlo tiene al final un toque de  [NxL]!


** Muertes x ambición**

No creo q les guste ya q tiene... tiene violencia... ojala q x este fic puedan pensar que no es bueno obsesionarse x un objeto q no tiene valor y que te lleve a pensar a matar a la gente x creer que alguien te lo robó...¡ENCERIO! hahahaha, **todos** mueren, pero... se alivia... termina un poco FOME pro a la vez feliz, no me culpen a mi culpen a nami... ella es la sangrienta xq es obsesionada x los tesoros, al robarle los tesoros... se vuelve una bruja xD, bueno... ¡¡dejen reviews!! 3

Era una noche oscura, con neblina y el mar estaba bastante agitado, se acompañaban muy bien con truenos ya que llovía bastante fuerte, la luna estaba creciente y alumbraba muy poco, todo estaba muy agitado, los tripulantes se movían de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sólo una persona no estaba allí, la pelirroja estaba en su habitación revisando cada cosa, se dirigió a su armario ya que... la última vez, ussop y luffy llevaban puestos sus sostenes, y eso da bastante vergüenza, cuando revisó que todo estaba bien, se inclinó al frente de su tesoro, le activó la clave y deseaba contar sus 900.000 moras que llevaba ahorrando, al abrirlo se quedó paralizada, estaba llena de furia y de ira, no lo contuvo más hasta que salió de su habitación y salió afuera.

-¡¡¡¡TU MALDITA SAVANDIJA!!!!-nami apuntó a zoro con colmillos a la vez.

-¡¿ahora que te pasa bruja?!

-¡¡te escuche claramente idiota!!-dijo sanji al escuchar tal insulto hacia nami.

-¡¡¡NO TE METAS SANJI!!!-dijo nami sin dejar de ver a zoro, se acercó a el rápidamente-¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVEME MI TESORO MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!!!

-¡¿Y YO PARA QUE QUIERO TU MALDITO TESORO?!

-¡¡PARA COMPRARTE TUS MALDITAS KATANAS O...¡¡¡QUE SE YO¡¡¡SÓLO SE QUE ME LOS HAS ROBADO!!!

-¡¡ANDATE A LA MIER...!!

-¡¡¿Q HAS DICHO MALDITO GUSANO?!!

-¡¡LO QUE HAS ESCUCHADO TONTA!!

-¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVEME MI TESORO O HARÉ QUE ME PAGUES IMPUESTOS QUE NI YO PODRÍA PAGAR!!!!!

-piensa lo que quieras... ¡¡¡YO NO EH TOMADO TU TESORO!!!

-¡¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!!-nami se tiró encima y empezó a pegarle en la cabeza, pero el peliverde fácilmente pudo salir de eso y se paró, todo esa pelea llamó la atención de los demás.

-¿se puede saber de que demonios pelean?-dijo robin serenamente.

-¡¡¡ESTE DEGRASIADO GUSANO MUGRIENTO ME AH ROBADO MI TESORO!!!-dijo nami con colmillos y + roja q nunca.

-¿tu tesoro...? n.ñ no creo que lo aya robado... ni yo puedo adivinar la clave, ha, ha, ha ha-se rió luffy.

-¡PQ ERES UN INCULTO Y UN NIÑO QUE NO PUEDE PENSAR BIEN!

-¿ah?... te-te- te refieres a mi?-dijo luffy apenadamente.

-¡sólo olvídalo! No lo eres, pero estoy enrabiada, este no quiere admitir que...

-¡¡que yo no te eh robado tu tesoro mujer!!-dijo zoro antes de que nami terminara su frase.

-¿y q tal si vamos a ver si esta vacío? No creo q mi dulce nami este mintiendo para echarte la culpa a ti...-dijo sanji mirando con desprecio a zoro y que se había comportado muy mal con nami, y eso le emputecía.

-hmpf... está bien...-dijo nami yéndose enojadísima a su habitación, ussop, luffy, zoro, robin y sanji la seguían x detrás. Nami abrió su habitación y señaló su cofre vacío, aunque todo empeoró porque el tonto de chopper estaba con las manos investigando el cofre, como si quisiera descubrir algo... o para robar algo.

-¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO RENO?!!-nami tomó a chopper y lo empezó a agitar bruscamente.

-¡¡aaaaaaaaah!! De-de-déjate na-na-nami¡¡¡ME-ME MAREOO!!

-¡¿DONDE DEJASTE MI TESORO?!

-ahora él es el culpable... ¡le echas la culpa a los demás sin saber quién te lo ah robado bruja!

-¡no le digas así a nami desgraciado musculitos!-dijo sanji para defender a su querida pelirroja.

-¡¡nami¡Deja al pobre de chopper! No sabes si él es el culpable-dijo luffy saltando de un lado a otro agitado.

-luffy tiene razón nami ¡¡deja que lo vas a dejar vomitando!

-¡¡NO HASTA QUE ADMITA QUE ÉL FUE!!

-¡¿Qué¡¡Yo no eh...No...No eh sido yooooo!!

-¡¡admítelo!!-nami empezó a desesperarse y lo empezó a ahorcar.

-¡que no eh sido yo¡no¡no¡no! Y ¡NO!

-¡¡nami¡ya déjalo!-dijo robin, ella sacó 2 manos que soltaron a chopper, este empezó a toser al caer al suelo y se acarisió su cuello como protegiéndolo.

-¡si el no fue...¡¿Quién fue?! Dígalo ahora ya!

-yo no...-dijo luffy inocentemente.

-yo tampoco, no me interesa tu maldito tesoro-dijo zoro posado en una pared, aunque una ola chocó con el going ferry y lo agitó fuertemente, lo que hizo que zoro callera y que raramente se apagaran las luces de golpe, todo quedo muy oscuro, ussop pegó un saltó y saltó a los brazos de sanji.

-¡quítate! Que me das asco-sanji soltó a ussop y se limpió las manos en su chaleco.

-¡No exageres! -. -.-dijo ussop-¿nadie... nadie tiene miedo?-ussop hablaba con un hilo de voz.

-Eso te passa por ser un cobarde ha,ha,ha-se rió liffy para que el ambiente se alegrara, ya que tenia un poco de miedo.

-Opino que lo mejor es investigar afuera, quizas los rayos chocaron contra la energía del going ferry-dijo Robin.

-Me suena bastante lógico-dijo zoro abriendo la puerta, una sombra negra se veía claramente, en sus 2 manos llevaba 1 cuchullo, zoro justo iba a sacar sus 3 katanas cuando el asesino le enterró un un cuchillo en la frente, saltó la sangre + roja que nunca, le esparció la sangre x toda la cara, con el otro cuchillo lo apuñalo x todos los lugares, al caer, la sombra desapareció, el cuerpo inerte de zoro estaba botado, la sangre le escurría x todo el cuerpo, el piso estaba inundado de sangre roja, los 5 estaban mirado aterrados lo sucedido, nadie tubo el coraje de gritar o hasta para ayudar, todo fue muy rápido.

Nami esta vez no estaba con ellos, había corrido hacia fuera cuando se habían apagado las luces.

Robin cayó inclinada al frente del cuerpo de zoro, puso sus brazos cruzados es el pecho del peliverde puso su cabea entre sus brazos y se puso a llorar + que nunca, no era la unica que lloraba, luffy y ussop lloraban abrazados entre si, chopper tiritaba de pena y le caían leves lágrimas de dolor y angustia, en cuanto a sanji... se angustiaba de que su amigo aya muerto, siempre se la pasaban peleando, pero eran como mejores amigos y perderlo fue difícil para él y para todos.

-di-digan...¿quien ah sido el coño q ah hecho esto?-dijo robin con un hilo de voz.

-ro-robin...-luffy puso su mano en el hombro de la arqueologa-yo...yo te entiendo perfectamente, su pérdida lastima a todos.

-si pro...yo...yo lo amaba, era todo para mí, ahora que... que esta muerto... no podré estar con él-robin se tapó sus ojos y se puso a llorar a + no pode, sentía un amor profundo x zoro y este muere justo cuando el dia anterior se habían declarado.

-te dejamos a solas?-preguntó chopper acariciándole la espalda para animarla.

-yo...bueno... gracias de todos modos-chopper miró a los 3 y ellos lo entendieron, salieron los 4 silenciosamente para no alterar la situación y fueron a cubierta, seguía con neblina, pero no tan densa x lo menos se podían ver entre ellos.

-¿Dónde estará nami?-dijo sanji con tono de pena-estoy muy preocupado x ella-sanji miró hacia la luna y pensó que después de todo... se podría proteger ella sola si se encuentra con el asesino, eso lo hizo alegrar y se rió calladamente.

-a mi me preocupa bastante, se a tardado mucho y ... puede que la hayan matado.

-¿QUIERES NO SER NEGATIVO?-dijo sanji, ya que lo le gustaba la idea de pensar de que nami estuviese muerta.

-me callo-esa fue la única respuesta de luffy, tan inocente y con una gran sonrisa.

-estará ella haciendo esto?-preguntó ussop.

-¡¿QUÉ¡¡ESTAS LOCO¡¡¡¡NAMI NO HARÍA ESO!!!!

-o quizás si... ella fue la única que desapareció-dijo ussop temblando-lo mejor es que...¡no nos separemos¡POR FAVOR!

-¡¡NO CULPEN A NAMI!! No saben si es ella.

-yo confió plenamente en ella, es mi amiga-dijo luffy.

-yo también... claramente... iré a buscarla¡quédense aquí!

-esta bien... aquí nos quedaremos-dijo chopper con pena.

Cuando sanji desaparecido entre la neblina, todo se quedo silencioso, luffy inocentemente silbaba y se quedaron allí esperando.

En cuanto a robin... ella lloraba, no podía parar, ver que su amado estuviera al frente suyo y para peor desangrado y muerto le hacía que su corazón se quebrara en dos.

-pronto estarás con él... no te preocupes-la voz era bastante notoria, robin la reconoció y actuó como si no la reconociera.

-¿Quién eres?-robin quedó alerta y muda tratando de ver que si nami, ya que pensaba que era ella, se acercará para matarla o algo así-repito... ¡¿Quién eres?!

-yo... yo maté a zoro mi querida robin y ahora sigues tú-robin se paró y miró hacia todos los lados, algo le toco el hombro y ella miró atrás, claramente se veía la cara de nami, se le veía diabólica y con ganas de tener sangre y de apuñalar, robin pegó un grito y al abrir la puerta para irse el palo de nami le pego en la nuca cayendo contra el piso fuertemente, robin se acercó débilmente hacia zoro y junto sus labios con los de ella y le dijo.

-adiós mi amor... te quiero mucho-después de esto, nami le enterró el palo en la espalda sin atravesar en corazón ya que nami no supo que seguía viva, pero si seguía así iba a morir, ella decidió no moverse para que no la matara y esperaría hasta la ayuda de los demás... pero se quedó dormida x haberse desangrado tanto, pero empezaron a ponerse las cosas peor, nami tomó una de las katanas de zoro y se la enterró a un costado y a la vez que zorro la tuviese agarrada del mango para que parezca que zoro seguí vivo y que mató a robin.

Nami limpió su palo para que lo pensaran que fuese ella, después tomó otra de las katanas de zoro y se hizo una herida profunda en el vientre, esa herida + los otros cadáveres hacía que la habitación estuviese inundada de sangre muy roja y densa.

Nami estaba toda cubierta de de negra, parecía una sombra, y justo desapareció cuando sanji abrió la puerta, nami había escuchado decir que sanji dijera que había escuchado un golpe seco y unos gritos, x eso de fue rápidamente.

-¡¡¡ROBIN!!!-sanji gritó fuertemente, quedó paralizado al ver todo lleno de sangre, todo el lugar hacía parecía que la pelea había sido violenta, pronto sanji escuchó los pasos de los demás y que gritaban desesperados, luffy abrió de golpe la puerta y vio que sanji estaba paralizado, no entendía muy bien, se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente, pero cómo vio que no paraba de mirar hacia abajo, luffy también lo hizo y quedó petrificado. Los otros al acercarse vieron todo lo sucedido y quedaron llenos de horror, se largaron a llorar los 4 esta vez, quien a estado haciendo esto? Se preguntaban.

-¡¿Quién fue?!-fue la voz de luffy quien hizo romper el silencio.

-¡lo has hecho tu sanji!-dijo ussop, se estaba creyendo el valiente creo yo...

-¡no seas idiota yo...!

-arggggg...¡¡¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS LE GUSTA HACER SENTIR MAL A LOS DEMÁS¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ ESTO!! AQUÍ A NOSOTROS NOS DEJAN TRAUMADOS Y CON ANGUSTIA AL PENSAR QUE NO VOLVEREMOS A VER A NUESTRO AMIGOOOOOOOOS!!!!-luffy estaba lleno de ira, nunca había estado tan enojado¿Cómo alguien de la tripulación ah sido capaz de hacer esto? Con todos los buenos tiempos que han pasado...-¡¡QUIEN FUE!!-luffy lloraba, se le veía que tenía el corazón hecho trizas, no porque le guste alguien... si no porque no podía ver a sus amigos de tal forma, me refiero... muertos y llenos de sangre.

-luffy... trankilo... nadie sabe quien lo ah echo sólo vamos a tener que esperar...

-¡¡ESPERAR A QUE MATEN A 3 MAS DE NOSOTROS Y QUEDAR SÓLO 2 Y DESPUES QUEDARSE SOLO? OLVÍDALO!! HAY QUE ENCONTRAR AL CULPABLE.

-deberíamos buscar a nami lo antes posible, no quiero ser malo, pero podría ser ella y... si es así... ¡hay que detenerla!

-no... no... no será necesario-nami entró de golpe y respiraba rapidamente-yo...yo necesito ayuda-nami estaba como que se desmayaba... x eso sanji la abrazó para que no se cayera.

-¡¡¡nami¡¡mi preciosa nami¡¿Qué te pasa?!-dijo sanji muy preocupado.

-yo... ¡aaaah!-nami gritaba de dolor, tenía sus manos abrazadas a su estómago y cuando los sacó se le vio su herida que estaba bastante grave.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasó?!!-dijo luffy.

-fue... fue... fue zoro, mató a robin y luego me hizo daño, intentó matarme pero no alcanzó.

-¡¡EL DESGRACIADO DE ESE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO ODIOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-sanji estaba furioso, pensar de que zoro quería matar ah nami... eso hacía que hasta la sangre se sanji hirviera de rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ ONDA EL MARICON QUE MATA A UNA MUJER Y LUEGO QUIERE MATAR A OTRA?!... YO... YO... ¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!!

-¡sanji!-nami le pegó una cachetada-¡¿quieres tranquilizarte?!

-yo... esque...

-te entiendo... pero estoy bien, puedo moverme fácilmente.

-pero estas grave, ven, te voy a poner unas vendas y estarás mejor-chopper le tomo la mano y fue a la enfermería con nami, los otros se quedaron en la pieza de la mujeres pensando y reflexionando.

-bien... ¿quien cree que nami miente?-dijo sanji seriamente.

-¿ahora la estas acusando?-dijo luffy sorprendido.

-si... aunque esté enamorado de ella... me hace pensar de que ella es la asesina, se podría haber hecho ella misma la herida, no quiero hacerle daño ni nada pero... iré hablar con ella, ustedes quédense aquí.

-¡¿no la vas a perdonar x lo que le ah echo a nuestros amigos?!-dijo ussop.

-¡escucha! No sabemos si es ella de verdad la asesina o asesino, hay que tener pruebas, no seas coño... bien... adiós.

-adiós, que nami no te mate con su dulzura ha, ha, ha-dijo luffy burlándose de sanji, ya que sanji podría dar la vida x nami.

-buen chiste amigo ha, ha, ha, ha-dijo ussop riéndose aunque... se le notaba muy nervioso.

Sanji fue tranquilamente hacia la enfermería, cuando abrió la puerta, vio que estaba todo escuro, prendió la luz y se quedó estupefacto al ver que el renito de nariz azul estaba lleno de agujas para inyectar medicamentos, y a la vez tenía su brazo cortado y un bisturí en el cuello. Sanji quedó horrorizado, miró hacia todos los lados para cuidar de que nadie lo atacara pero algo lo agarró x detrás y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo con veneno, claramente era nami, sanji se logró zafar y calló al suelo tosiendo bruscamente, el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto y si hubiera quedado un segundo más con ese pañuelo en la boca, ya habría estado muerto.

Sanji miró hacia atrás y miró la cara diabólica de nami, tenía manchas de sangre, sanji corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de las mujeres para avisarle a los 2 tripulantes que nami era la culpable y que tenían que hacer algo ya. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y calló poniendo sus manos en el suelo y tosiendo, le hacía muy difícil hablar.

-¡Chi-chicos... na-na... nami es la...!-no puedo terminar la frase ya que nami le pego violentamente con su palo en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que muriera. Sólo quedaba 1 tripulante y el capitán, uno fuerte y el otro débil, uno valiente y el otro cobarde, no se podía hacer nada con esa pareja, podría decirse que el único que podría sobrevivir es luffy y matar a nami.

-¡¡¡NAMI¡¡DETENTE NO MATES A NADIE ¡¿PORQUÉ LO HACES?!

¡DEJA DE SER UNA ASESINA!-luffy gritaba fuertemente-¡¡REACCIONA NAMI!! TU ERES BUENA PERSONA NO UNA MALA, QUE TE...-nami arrojó un bisturí hacía la cabeza de luffy, pero sólo le hizo un tajo en la mejilla y se enterró el arma sangrienta en la cabeza de ussop, ya que este estaba detrás de su capitán ocupándolo como escudo, pero parece que no le funcionó y murió cayendo bruscamente al suelo-¡¡USSOP!!-luffy se quedó mirando con rabia a nami, pero dejó que esta hablara.

-tu... tu nunca has sido mi amigo y yo... yo nunca los eh tenido-nami hablaba débilmente, no tenía fuerzas, tenia cargo de conciencia muy grande y eso la angustiaba demasiado, estaba como una persona normal lo que pasa era que tenía que saber quien le había robado el tesoro y matar a sus amigos era para ella su única respuesta, pero no la aliviaba.

-¡nami! Por favor, tranquilízate, hablemos y...

-¡NO! Ustedes... ¡NADIE me a apoyado en este barco!

-tu sientes eso!! Pero nosotros te apoyamos en todo y te queremos mucho, cuenta con nosotros y dinos que te pasa nami.

-ustedes no me quieren ayudar...

-pq crees eso?

-pq ustedes... ¡NO ME QUIEREN DEVOLVER MI TESORO!

-¡NAMI YA NO SABEMOS QUE HACER! NO TENEMOS TU TESORO REACCIONA!! DEBERÍA NO DEJARTE VIVIR YA QUE HAS MATADO A 3 DE NUESTROS MEJORES AMIGOS Y UNO DE ELLOS TE AMABA Y TE QUERÍA MUCHO Y AÚN ASÍ LO MATAS X TODAS LAS COSAS QUE A ECHO X TI? Y Q ME DICES DE TU MEJOR AMIGA? SE LAS PASABAN MUY BIEN.. PQ LA MATAS?? Y ULTIMAMENTE ZORO.. ¿Qué TE AH HECHO ÉL?

¿AH? NADAAA!!!! MATAS Y MATAS!!! NO TIENES NINGUNA RAZÓN DEBERIAS ESTAR AVERGONZADA YO...

-¡¡BASTA!! Luffy... tu no me puedes entender!! En serio q ... bueno... lo siento.

-QUE LO SIENTES??? BA... YA NO TE CREO NAMI!! ME SIENTO VACÍO SIN MIS AMIGOS... HABER... MÁTAME... así estaré mejor sin ti y estaré con ellos.

-¡NO LO HARÉ!

-y pq no?? Pq eres cobarde para matar a los demás y pq a mi no??

-LUFFY... XQ YO.. YO...

-anda!!! Dilo de una vez-luffy no se podía controlar, estaba muy apenado y sentía una rabia tremenda contra nami y se puso a llorar.

-luffy... yo...-nami empezó a reaccionar y lo abrazó para consolarlo pero luffy la empujo y se inclinó de rodillas y bajo su cabeza teniendo su cuello desnudo y listo para cortárselo.

-¡MÁTAME!

-luffy yo...

-QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO? MA-TA-ME!!

-yo... ¡NO LO HARÉ!

-Y PQ NO?!

-pq yo... luffy... yo... yo te amo mucho-nami se puso a llorar y calló agobiada, luffy la miró fijamente, las lágrimas le corrían por sus mejillas, pero se quedó trankilo, nunca imagino que le podría gustar a su navegante, pero a él no le gustaba, ni muchos menos si ella había matado a sus amigos.

-nami...-luffy abrazó a nami para calmarla- escucha claramente.

-luffy... quiero estar contigo, ya no me importa el tesoro quiero estar a tu lado siempre, quédate conmigo yo...

-shhh...-luffy le acarició la cabeza para que disfrutara nami los últimos momentos con su amado capitán- ahora... escúchame y NO interrumpas...-nami asintió con la cabeza y luffy suspiró profundamente- no me voy a quedar a vivir contigo, quedarme sólo sin mis mejores amigos no tiene gracia, vivir no tiene gracia... ahora quiero que tomes el bisturí que está en la cabeza de ussop y me lo entierres en la nuca, no quiero estar a tu lado, prefiero estar en el cielo con mis amigos.

-¡NOOOO¿¡Y que va a pasar con tus sueños, con tu sombrero, se lo tienes que entregar a shanks, y que va a pasar con toda tu alegría y todo tu entusiasmo x encontrar one piece y ser rey de los piratas?!

-no vale la pena al estar sin amigos y con una angustia tremenda, y si no quieres matarme tu... bueno... lo aré yo mismo-luffy sacó el bisturí de la cabeza de ussop, y se lo empezó a dirigir lentamente hacia su cuello.

-¡¡LUFFY NO LO AGAS!! HASLO X MI!-nami le forzajeó el brazo para que luffy no se lo enterrara, pero fue inútil, luffy la empujó con el otro brazo y el capitán al enterrarse el bisturí salió sangre roja, y le calló a nami, ella quedó paralizada al ver cómo el cuerpo de luffy caía al piso y que rebotaba 2 veces y quedó el cuerpo del capitán inerte en el suelo justo al lado de las rodillas de la navegante que entendió que no merecía estar viva, tenía que seguir a Luffy, ella lo amaba y no valía la pena ser la única en el going merry y estar con todos los cadáveres x allí botados, x eso tenía aún la botellita de veneno que le había puesto en su pañuelo para matar a sanji, esparció el poco de veneno en los labios de luffy y ella lo besó con furor esperando que el veneno la matara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXXXxXx

-¡CUIDADO LUFFY!-nami se despertó de golpe y notó que todos sus amigos la estaban viendo.

-¡¡¿QUÉ¡¿QUÉ ¡¿QUE PASA?!-dijo luffy saltando de su asiento y mirando hacia todos los lados.

-tranquilo luffy ha, ha, ha, nami sólo estaba soñando y se despertó de golpe, veo que luffy estaba en peligro nami-dijo robin dulcemente, ella entendía lo sucedido.

-¡¡¡¡ROBIN!!!!-nami abrazó a su amiga fuertemente-¡¡perdón, perdón, perdón!

-¿pero pq nami?-dijo robin con cara de mucha curiosidad, pero nami se lo iba a contar cuando nadie estuviera.

-¡¡NAMI!! MI HERMOSA, PRECIOSA, MI DULZURA DE CHOCOLATE... ¿Qué te ah pasado en ese horrible sueño? Me tenias muy preocupado!!

-yo...yo...-nami se puso a llorar de alegría y de pena-¡¡SOÑE QUE MATABA A TODOS X CULPA DE QUE ALGUIEN ME HABÍA ROBADO MI TESORO!!

-ya...ya nami... trankila... no nos harías eso cierto mi bomboncito de caramelo?-sanji abrazó a nami fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se separó y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

-nami...-luffy le puso su mano encima de la mano de la pelirroja, ella sonrojo y luffy se sonrió con una de sus grandes sonrisas-no te preocupes... todos estamos bien y no creo que x un tesoro nos mates a todos.

-bien dicho... al fin piensas un poko, porque tienes una pasa como cerebro-dijo zoro ya cansado de esperar a nami.

-¡tu cállate!-dijo nami-¿no serás tu el que tiene el cerebro de pasa? Para peor... lo tienes del porte de una pepa de sandia.

-¡tu que te crees bruja para decir eso?

-¡¡NO LE DIGAS ESO A NAMI!!-sanji ya no aguantó que zoro le dijera eso a nami, x eso se tiró encima y empezaron a pelar.

-¡oye imbécil! Quítate de encima!-dijo zoro tratando de empujarlo.

-¡si prometes no decirle eso a nami cabeza hueca!

-¡¿tienes agua en el cerebro o qué?

-no pero parece que tu si.

Mientras peleaban, robin se fue con ussop y chopper a cubierta.

Luffy y nami se quedaron viéndose fijamente.

-con que... ¿tu me amas?-dijo luffy sonrientemente.

-¡¿Qué?! dije que te amaba?

-si... claramente, dijiste toda la escena desde que me enojé contigo hasta que me maté ha, ha, ha, tienes sueños muy locos-luffy la verdad si amaba a nami y eso le mencionó eso, se quería declarar.

-bueno...yo...-nami se puso roja, no se sonrojo, se puso roja, roja, roja, y para que no la viera, miró hacia otro lado, luffy le giró con su mano el mentón para ver la cara de nami claramente, después se rió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-no te preocupes, tu me gustas mucho y no dejare que nos separen x un tesoro.

-yo... te quiero mucho mi capitán.

-igualmente yo-nami se levantó de la cama y fueron los 2 abrazados y se fueron a un extremo del going merry y se quedaron viendo el mar y se miraron, se sonrieron y juntaron sus 2 labios y se quedaron allí, separaron cabezas y se rieron, se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se quedaron mirando al cielo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, les dio miedo?? Creían que iba a dejar la historia todos muertos? No estoy tan loca!!! Me moriría si dejara así la historia, el going merry navegando vagamente con los cadáveres de los tripulantes... ¡no gracias! Me daría mucha pena, x eso después puse un pko de namixluffy aunq... no me gusta esa pareja mucho xD... ojala que les aya gustado!! **

**Bye**


End file.
